


A Matter of Trust

by Shade_Nightwalker



Series: Inlaw and Outlaw [2]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Heyes and Curry - eventually reunited - are on their way to Wyoming. After all the years they had been separated, they have to adjust to each other again. Decisions have to be made and it turns out, that the most important things in life are always a matter of trust.





	1. Heading for Cheyenne

Almost three weeks had passed since their duel in Deceit.

It was damn cold and the handcuffs made it even more uncomfortable. Jed had made his threat come true, when Heyes tried to escape earlier in the day. He had snatched his cousin before he got away too far.

“You gave me your _word_!” Jed burst out, while he rolled up the lasso.

“I gave you my word to stay until we find a solution,” the ruffled outlaw explained gently. “I never promised to go with you to visit the law in Wyoming.”

“Quit trying to split hairs!” the young marshal growled while he had closed the handcuffs around his cousin’s slender wrists. “You don’t trust me...”

The harried expression in his eyes was not lost on Heyes.

“I trust you, Jed,” he assured him in his low, dark voice. “I just don’t trust the law of Wyoming.”

Jed sadly shook his head. “I still can’t believe I had to lasso you!”

The shoulder that had heavily hit the ground ached like hell, but Heyes relinquished complaining. Luckily, the bullet wound hadn’t reopened again. It felt sore, but he felt no blood seeping out. To check for any further damage, he would have had to have a closer look, but he wasn’t able to do it himself. And he would be damned if he would ask.

As if he had read his mind, Jed checked on Heyes’s wound. Without any words, he partially removed Heyes’s shirt, as well as the bandage, and scanned the injured upper arm. Strong fingers poked into the muscle and moved the joint.

Heyes flinched but made no other motion. His first impression had been wrong for Jed took his bandana off and blotted away some blood.

With a discontented snort, Jed applied some of the ointment Dr. Martin had handed to Heyes for further treatment. Energetically, he massaged it into the injured limb before he bandaged it again.

“Get some rest,” he growled and shoved Heyes down roughly onto a fallen log. “We’ll move on tomorrow. Maybe your shoulder will be better then.”

The young marshal pulled the shirt in place again and checked the handcuffs once more, before he turned around to accomplish the necessary preparations for the night.

Heyes endured the gruff handling without protest. He knew, in a way, he had asked for it. Restrained, he had to watch Jed Curry building up the camp alone. The water in the pond nearby was muddy and their meal tasteless. It became a bleak and silent evening. Neither of them was in the mood to talk to the other.

-o-o-o-

As the night fell, it came with the first promise of an early winter. Soon the air was crisp and cold and neither the campfire, nor the bedroll, could banish the cold that kept hold of Heyes. The metal of the handcuffs seemed to bite his sensitive skin. His restless turns made it even worse. With every turn, the blanket slipped away. It wasn’t easy to get it in place again with bound hands, so the cold found new ways to make him freeze.

In some ways it reminded him of the first nights on the road alone. It had been cold and he'd missed Jed’s company. He felt lost and lonely, always on the run, not knowing about his future, just knowing he couldn’t return.

Heyes had turned for the umpteen hundredth time, when he heard quiet footsteps behind him. Then his blanket was lifted. A strong and solid body eased down behind him. Heyes startled. Dark memories tried to get hold of him.

But it was Jed, Heyes reminded himself, only Jed offering his warmth. They had shared a place to sleep a hundred times in the past. But now they were not boys anymore, they were grown men. Some things _had_ changed.

“Jed...?” he asked.

”Huh?”

“Have you ever been married?”

“You have to ask that _now_?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“ _Heyes,_ ” Jed groaned, “you keep silent the whole evening, but _now_ you have to talk? Go to sleep!”

Silence spread, expectant silence.

Finally, Jed gave in. “There was no opportunity.”

“Why?”

The young marshal rolled his eyes and sighed. “No savings, low income, dangerous job, travelling a lot – not the best base to raise a family.”

“Ah!” Heyes nodded, still thoughtful. “But you like girls?”

“ _Heyes!_ ” Jed’s Curry-temper arose. “ _Sure_ , I like girls! _Everybody_ likes girls! What’s biting you?”

“Nothing...”

Jed snorted and shifted a little bit before he spread both blankets over them. Heyes moved instinctively closer. His body shifted naturally into a comfortable position, regardless of the fact that they should be strangers to each other after all this time apart. But, nothing strange was felt.

Warmth spread. Heyes relaxed and his angular features softened. For the first time in years, he felt safe and secure. Soon, he fell asleep.

-o-o-o-

When Jed eased himself down beside his cousin, he knew very well about the risk he took. He had seriously reflected this step before he moved. After all, the man beside him was still Hannibal Heyes - outlaw, safe cracker and lock picker. He had no doubt, that handcuffs wouldn’t hold him back, when he really decided to leave. Jed suspected that Heyes had at least two lock picks handily hidden inside his clothes. Now he brought the keys into his access range as well as his sidearm.

In the end it was all a matter of trust.

Jed had followed the ‘career’ of his cousin for years. He had always hoped Heyes would realize one day what destructive trail he had chosen, which spiraled him deeper and deeper to the bottom of society; that he would turn around and return. But he didn’t.

Jed shifted slightly and Heyes’s body responded instinctively. And that was exactly the point - it still was there, _he_ was there. The bond between them had been stretched out to its maximum but not torn apart. Heyes wasn’t the boy anymore whom he knew so well, but he wasn’t a stranger either. Han was still there; hurt, beaten, hidden, but still present.

And he still was talkative! Jed Curry rolled his eyes and grinned inwardly. Would he never shut up? How could his gang endure him?

He pulled both of their blankets in place and soon he sensed the accumulating warmth.

It was up to Heyes if he’d seriously take the chance to change his life, to realize he really _had_ a chance. If he chose the hard way back to get straight again, he wouldn’t have to walk this way alone. Jed would be with him, to provide the time and support he needed to pull it through.

The blond marshal was tired. The day had been long and exhausting. He had to at least take a short nap if he didn't want to take the chance of falling asleep on his horse the next day. Gradually his mind drifted off.

When the sun rose, it found the cousins sound asleep, side by side.

-o-o-o-

It was about noon the next day when Jed Curry changed the direction of their route.

“What are you doing?” Heyes asked. “We had to turn eastwards at the crossing.”

“Nope,” Jed contradicted. “Your shoulder’s still aching. We have time enough for a little detour. You know the hot springs at the foot of Hawk’s Hills?”

“Yeah, sure.” Heyes nodded.

“I thought we could rest there tonight. Getting warm and cleaned up in hot water. Wouldn’t hurt your shoulder either. What do you think?”

A brief smile appeared on Heyes’s face which had lately been much too serious. “The best place in miles,” he confirmed.

“Thought so,” Jed responded and returned the smile.

Today, they didn’t speak much, but yesterday’s awkward silence had changed into a kind of comfortable company – apart from the fact Heyes was still handcuffed. Jed Curry wouldn’t admit it, but after a second day in silence he already missed his cousin’s lively chattering.

When they arrived at the clearing which was meant to be their camp tonight, Jed helped his friend to dismount.

“What now, Jed?” Heyes asked him. “Same procedure as yesterday?”

“Well, that wasn’t my choice, Heyes,” he was answered gently.

“C’mon, Jed. It will be much easier for us if you take them off.” Heyes raised his bound hands.

“Yeah, easier for you to escape.” Jed turned to face him, secretly expecting what he would be offered. “What’d you suggest?”

They stared at each other for long moments.

“I’ll give you my word - again,” offered Heyes, sounding a little bit contrite.

Jed laughed. “You think I'd trust you - _again_?” he asked sarcastically and shot him _the look_. Jed’s special glance was reserved to express disbelief and mistrust as well as seriousness and amusement at the same time.

“You can always trust me, Jed,” Heyes stated quietly. He looked serious and his cousin would have pleasantly believed him.

“Yeah, I can’t trust you as far as I can throw you...”

Heyes asked himself when his cousin had developed a favor for sarcasm. He did pretty well, every shot hit. Jed’s mirthless smile didn’t suit his amiable face and showed clearly his grade of disappointment.

Again, they faced each other in silence, one as hurt as the other.

“I promise you, I won‘t leave you without asking your permission.” Heyes stated earnestly after a while.

Jed stared thoughtfully at him, asking himself how desperate his cousin might be. One day, he had to make a leap of faith. They’d better be clear about their positions before they arrived in Cheyenne.

The marshal fished the keys for the handcuffs out of his pocket. “You won’t make me regret this, will you?”

“No, I won’t, Jed,” Heyes assured him and smiled.

The marshal nodded and took the irons off. Instinctively, the outlaw rubbed his wrists and relaxed.

Together they built the camp pretty fast, even if Heyes couldn’t resist starting a playful argument about the best practice while doing it.

“You can’t be serious, Jed, here? The campfire will be visible for miles! It’s much better over there.” Heyes pointed towards some bushes close to the hot ponds.

“Heyes, that’s not important,” his cousin replied. ”You’ve been too long on the run!”

“But it’s warmer there, too!”

“Yeah, warmer. Haven’t you noticed the draft?” Jed countered.

“Sure, I have. The air bears the warmth of the springs. That’s why it’s warmer there!”

“And what happens when night falls? Hot, damp air, cool ground - everything will be wet before sunrise!”

“Well, there you have a point!” Heyes admitted. “But if we store our belongings close to the fire and keep horses and saddles...”

In the end, they found a compromise and soon they headed for the steaming pond nearby.

Without any fuss, Jed Curry stripped off his clothes and plunged headlong into the hot water. Snorting, he surfaced again in a splash and shook the water off his hair.

“It’s marvelous!” he moaned pleasurably.

Heyes still stood hesitantly beside the hot spring.

“What’s wrong, Heyes? You gotten shy recently?” Jed teased him.

Heyes shook his head, but still refused to move.

Jed grinned and was about to send a splash of water towards his friend when he noticed the look on his face. Instantly he went serious again and tilted his head. His questioning glance crossed Heyes’s worried eyes but earned no verbal response.

Jed raised and moved his athletic body back on dry ground.

“What is it?” Jed reached out for Heyes’s shoulder but it was withdrawn.  He frowned. “Shall I leave you alone?”

Heyes nodded seriously. “Yeah.”

To receive just one single word of the silver tongue troubled Jed more than anything else. He picked up his clothes and headed for the campfire. When he turned his head for a short look back, he saw Heyes stripping off his Henley shirt.

He couldn’t help but notice the countless number of scars covering Heyes’s back from the shoulders down to his waist. His chest constricted. He had noticed before, that Heyes’s back ached now and then, but had blamed it on the long days in the saddle or the uncomfortable posture caused by the handcuffs. He had never seen something like this before and he wasn’t eager to see something similar again.

He forced himself to turn towards the fire and continue on his way. When Heyes wanted to keep it secret, he had to respect it. Jed tried to keep his face unconcerned, but when Heyes returned, he knew instantly what had happened.

“You saw them” he stated, lowering his eyes for a moment, just to face Jed a moment later again.

Jed nodded in silence.

“Couldn’t be avoided, I guess,” Heyes continued and showed a lopsided grin. “In fact, I was surprised you hadn’t noticed them earlier. I would have expected it, considering your _fabulous_ reputation...”

“You don’t have to talk...” Jed began but was interrupted by a small gesture of Heyes’s slender hands.

“Oh, yeah? I don’t have to, but you'll probably ask me continually with your innocent and worried puppy eyes!” he snapped with a good amount of sarcasm in his voice. “You ever heard about something called ‘privacy’?”

The remark caused Jed to shoot a disgruntled glare at him.

“C’mon, we’re not kids anymore,” Heyes stated, “even you should have noticed that!”

“You’re right, we’re _not_ kids! We should talk!” Jed blurted out.

“But I _won’t_! It wouldn’t change anything, anyway!” Heyes snapped back quick-temperedly. “Why should I tell you tales about something I’d rather forget? It still hurts! It still haunts me! I’m marked for the rest of my damned life! I _can_ _never_ forget!”

He snorted while pain lurked in the depths of his dark brown eyes. “I can’t even prevent it from happening again. I gave you my word...”

Suddenly Jed recalled rumors he had heard; rumors about the habits in some Territorial Penitentiaries. His blood went cold.

“It happened in Laramie?” he asked his cousin seriously.

“As I said: it’ll make no difference, _Marshal_ ,” Heyes replied.

Jed raised and stepped closer, laid his hands on Heyes’s shoulders, and exchanged a long glance with his cousin.

“It makes all the difference, Heyes,” he assured him. “It will never happen again. I’ll take care of it.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep…”

“Heyes, have I ever let you down?” he asked gently.

“No, Jed – but that’s not the point,” Heyes admitted.

“So, what _is_ the point?” Jed dug deeper.

Heyes hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to believe Jed’s words, but the young marshal appeared so innocent to him. He still seemed to believe in the rightness of law and the good in men.

“You don’t look at me like others do.”

Jed frowned. “Why?”

“Don’t ask me! Maybe ‘cause you’re an unworldly idiot!?”

“Yeah, an outlandish world view seems to run in the family. That’s why it was so easy for me to capture you!”

“Come on, Jed. I don’t know ... maybe ... some might say I was a _really_ _bad boy_ lately.” Heyes showed a lopsided grin when he presented his flattering understatement.

In fact, Heyes had robbed everyone who challenged him - may it be bank, railroad or the idle rich! He had fooled every lawman who crossed his path and enjoyed it! Well, all except Jed. None of them would forget or forgive that easy. Who would be willing to pardon someone like him?


	2. Changing Plans

Along with a new day came better moods. Heyes seemed to be in good spirits and they talked about places they had been. To be true, Heyes talked and Jed just made a remark now and then.

During the day, Heyes noticed Jed Curry getting more and more absent and he seemed unusually tired as they took a short rest about noon. When they continued their ride, Heyes began to watch his friend closer. His skin seemed paler now and there was a distinctive shine in his eyes.

It dawned on Heyes what was happening. When he was young, Jed was prone to suddenly appearing fevers. The combination of hot water and cold air last night had probably triggered his disease. His constitution decreased from minute to minute but they were in the middle of nowhere – no town near enough to reach it in time.

Jed’s hold on his mount became unsteady.

_‘Your chance to escape!’_ a devious voice inside Heyes’s mind tempted him. _‘Ask him whatever you want – he won’t reject it. You only need a blink to spur your horse and be a free man! You’ll make it easily to Devil’s Hole and nobody will ever catch you...’_ Heyes cut the voice off.

Suddenly, Jed’s horse jumped over some small branches on the path. Its rider slid down like a sack of flour and hit the ground heavily.

Heyes leaped off his mount within the same beat. He hunched down beside his cousin and found him unconscious. Jed’s skin was burning and covered with cold sweat. Heyes checked on him and was relieved that he found no serious injuries caused by the fall off the horse's back.

Heyes’s thoughts raced. Jed wasn’t in the condition to be moved very far anymore and this place was improper to care for someone ill. Instantly, the outlaw made a decision.

He took off Jed’s marshal’s badge and hid it between his own belongings. Then he tied the horses together before he pushed Jed cautiously on the back of his own horse. Due to his own injury, it took Heyes half a dozen tries before he finally managed it. Awkwardly, he mounted up behind him, nudged the horse forward and drove it towards the mountains – towards Devil’s Hole – the only place close enough where he could find help for his friend.

Devil’s Hole promised them shelter, security and medicine ... and a bunch of outlaws who wouldn’t be amused when they figured out, that their leader brought a lawman straight to their hideout. Nevertheless, Heyes would do so.

Whatever it meant for him, he would never risk his cousin’s life. Jed was everything good he had left. It was no question that he would take every chance to save him.

-o-o-o-

A few hours later Heyes reached the outer areas of the gang’s hideout. He reined his horse and fired the appointed shots into the air to be recognized as a friend. Impatiently he waited for a response. Jed leaned heavily against his chest, silent and unresponsive.

Eventually, Hank looked down from a cliff nearby.

“Heyes, you’re back! We thought they snagged you!” he called, glad and surprised to see him. “Who’s with you?”

“A friend – he’s suffering by a fever and needs help,” Heyes replied.

“All right, I’ll send Kyle ahead of you, to clue up Preacher,” Hank responded and added quietly, “and to shoo Wheat out of our cabin. I doubt you’re in the mood for discussions right now.”

-o-o-o-

When Heyes arrived at the compound all present gang members were at the square to welcome their returning leader. He looked weary and drained and none of them dared to provoke the sharpness of his tongue by asking him questions now.

Wheat had hastily moved his belongings out of the leader’s cabin and back into the bunkhouse. He simmered in silence. The second in command had had a good time during Heyes’s absence and developed an appetite for being in charge. A part of him had enjoyed the thought that Heyes might never return. But now their leader was back, and considering his mood it wasn’t the best time to challenge him.

“Hi, boys. Good to be here again,” Heyes greeted his men and gestured them closer. “C’mon over and help me get him down.”

Several hands reached up and dragged Jed Curry cautiously off the horse's back. Released of his burden Heyes dismounted, too. With his sleeve he wiped sweat and dust off his face and slipped within a blink into his role as leading man.

“Hold it, don’t bring him to the bunkhouse! I want him inside my cabin. Preacher, he’s running a high fever and will need your help. Jenkins, get me cloths and a bucket of fresh water. Carl, stir the fire. John, take care of them horses. They need a thorough rub down and a hand of grain. Who’s cooking today?”

A hand in the background rose. Heyes nodded towards the direction. “Fine. Bring some chicken broth on its way, too. It can simmer at my stove until it’s needed. That’s all, boys! Thanks.”

With a nod he released his men. Heyes’s eyes panned over the bunch, while they hastily hurried apart to accomplish their tasks.

Heyes stretched and rolled his shoulders to loosen the tension before he strode into the cabin, following the escort of his unconscious friend.

Inside he found Jed temporarily draped at the bed beside the door while Preacher checked on him. Jed’s face was paler than the sheets and inaudible words trickled off his lips.

“What happened?” the healer asked. “He’s bruised but I ain’t seeing no cause for wound fever. Internal injuries?”

“No, it’s a kind of cold,” Heyes told him. “A returning fever, most likely triggered when he slept outdoors in the cold the last few nights. He got bruised when he fell off his horse, shaken by the fever.”

Preacher raised and shook his head. “Ain’t looking good, Heyes. The temperature is pretty high. I’ll do what I can, but I ain’t no medic, just an apostatized man of God.”

A short glace of fear flashed up in Heyes’s eyes and his chest constricted, but his demeanor stayed casual until everybody but Preacher had left the room. Then his hand sank heavily down on Preacher’s shoulder, who still hunched over the suffering blond.

“Do whatever you can, Preach, please,” he pleaded quietly. “Tell me what I can do.”

Preacher noticed with surprise, the urgency and affection in the voice of his leader and friend and lifted his eyes. There was a deep look of concern on Heyes’s face he had never seen before.

Preacher nodded. “I will,” he assured him and added in his mind, _‘And it won’t hurt to pray for him, too.’_

Together they moved Jed into the second chamber and onto Heyes’s bed. They left the door open to give the heat of the freshly stirred stove a chance to circulate faster.

“You know the disease, don’t you? Do you expect chills?” the healer asked.

Heyes nodded.

“So, we have to prepare to keep him warm, too. I need more ingredients.”

“I’ll get along for now. Just get your remedies, old quack.” Heyes waved him away, trying to joke half-heartedly. He showed a short smile before Preacher left to prepare his herbs and medicines.

Meanwhile Heyes carefully undressed his cousin. He soaked some of the cloths Jenkins had brought him and applied a set of cold compresses on Jed’s burning skin.

After that Heyes left him alone for a few moments. Meticulously he stowed their belongings to keep them away from curious eyes. They could get into trouble soon enough without anyone stumbling over the undeniable evidence of Jed’s profession.

Then he put a kettle with water at the stove and stepped outside to get a couple of large fieldstones. He placed them at the stove to heat them up as preparation to fight the chills his cousin would develop sooner or later.

It was a long time ago, but he still remembered the course of the fever well enough. The illness ran in waves turning from burning fever into icy chills while getting progressively stronger until it eventually broke.

Preacher returned with a crate containing his utensils. He took a linen-pouch with herbs out of it and poured some of its content into the heating kettle. Soon an aromatic scent filled the air.

“You’ll have to sweeten it or he’ll refuse to down it – and he has to drink as much as possible,” he told Heyes while he stepped closer. He removed the compresses and felt the temperature again. He sighed and pulled a large bottle out of his crate. He opened it and drenched a cloth with its sharp smelling content. Cautiously he washed Jed’s body with the liquid that seemed suspiciously similar to vinegar.

“Make yourself useful and take out the onions,” Preacher instructed the gang leader, degrading him to his assistant. “Peel and cut them to pieces. Pour some water in the small pot, put the onions in and set it on the stove.”

Heyes wrinkled his nose. “What’s the plan? Spicing him and prepare him for supper?”

“Who knows? You ain’t the only one making backup plans.” Heyes shot him a sour side-glance and the healer laughed. “Why so serious, Heyes? I hope the vinegar will reduce his temperature and help to disperse the heat inside his body. When the chills set in I’ll apply compresses of hot onions on his feet to keep him warm.”

“Never heard that one before but sounds simple enough.”

“An old home remedy of my dear mother, may she rest in peace. Did a good job now and then.” He shot Heyes a scrutinizing glance. “But something’s wrong with you, too. And don’t tell me it ain’t. I saw how you handled him,” he told him, nodding towards the bed. “It’s your shoulder, right?”

“Upper arm. Bullet wound. Sewed. Just a scratch,” Heyes replied absently.

“I’ll have a look at that _scratch_ for we have to wait now, anyway. Pull off your shirt!”

“All right, boss.” Heyes grimaced but did how he was told. Preacher took off the bandage and examined the wound.

“Nice piece of work. Fine stiches,” he praised the seam. “Who did it?”

“Doc Martin down in Deceit. Fine man. But keep away from that place. It’s cursed. Got that needless shot right there.”

But the shot hadn’t been needless, Heyes had to admit. He would never have stopped running, if Jed Curry hadn’t put an end to him. Heyes just wasn’t sure about whether it was good or not.

Preacher grinned. “Would like to meet him one day. Could learn a few nice tricks from him, I’m sure,” he told while he tended the injury. “Nevertheless, the wound looks like one damned fool has danced a jig on it. It’s inflamed and some of the threads are stretched or torn out. But bad weeds grow tall, you’ll heal up. You’ll just earn another scar for your collection.”

Heyes shrugged. “As I said: a scratch.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t argue with me, Heyes. Just give your arm some rest and move it with care – but move it! The muscles will stiffen if you won’t. I’ll keep an eye on it, too, now it turns out Devil’s Hole becomes a sanatory.”

“Fine idea, could be as rewardable as our current line of business but less dangerous,” Heyes pondered the thought. “We just have to attract all the fine eastern ladies with affected nerves and be rich men soon.”

Preacher laughed. “I can almost see them walk the yard, stalked by the drooling boys. Wouldn’t last very long, I guess. Who needs to be rich anyway?”

He grinned. “I almost forgot, we actually _are_ rich men right now!”

“ _Have been_ rich men. A good share of the loot is already spent. Wheat sent them boys to town to let the steam off when you didn’t return and got us supplies and a few new horses. Said it made no sense to wait any longer.”

“Nice to hear, he missed me,” Heyes growled. “How did he do this time?”

“He did his best. Ain’t the brightest one, but runs the daily routine pretty good. Kept them boys busy.”

Heyes nodded thoughtfully.

“Are you finished?” he asked the healer.

“Yeah, go on. It’s time to change the compresses anyway. Looks pretty young, your friend. If it wasn’t for his built, you’d take him for a kid. Must be well in with the ladies.”

A warm smile spread on Heyes’s face. “Let’s get him well again and you can tell it to him yourself.”

-o-o-o-

Together, they tried their best to fight Jed’s disease. By the time the chills set in, they watched their patient alertly to apply the best treatment according to the current state of the illness. Alternately he had to be kept warm or cooled down. Preacher tried some of his herbal medicines a few hours later, but there was still no sign of recovery.

The uncertainty tried Heyes’s nerves. He already was known as a bad patient, but he was worse as a nurse. His impatience took over even when there was nothing left to do but wait for the treatment to show an effect. Time seemed to slow down.

About ten times per hour he checked on Jed, scared to miss a change in his constitution, but as it’s said, a watched kettle never boils. The time in-between, he paced. He got no rest. He even made Preacher nervous. The medic tried his best to keep him busy, but it turned out to become a long night for both of them.

-o-o-o-

Preacher had left near morning to get some rest for himself. He returned some hours later and together they continued their attempts. About noon Preacher shooed Heyes out of the cabin to get a meal and some fresh air ... and himself a couple of minutes in peace.

The boys in the bunkhouse tried to get some news from their usually cheerful leader, but Heyes wasn’t talkative, just overtired and tense. The only one enduring his presence was Kyle. His good nature took no offence of impatience and bad mood and was probably the reason why he even got along with Wheat so well. Kyle kept his leader company for a while and was rewarded with a few uncertain breadcrumbs, that he spread about the way he lured the posse off their tracks, a duel and his final escape.

They boys would hear rumors anyway and Heyes considered it best to counteract with his own adjusted version of the facts. As soon as his tasks were finished he returned to the cabin. Preacher forced him to rest for a while and threatened to daze him with one of his powders, if he wasn’t quiet at least for two or three hours.

Heyes obeyed. He eased himself down at the bed beside the front door, always alert but at least no longer under Preacher’s feet anymore. In the evening he took up his chores again, preparing for another long night.

-o-o-o-

Two days later the fever still ran its course. Preacher had returned to the bunkhouse. His treatments would either do their work or not. Nothing was left to do any more other than to cool the overheated body. Nothing! Even the chills had ended their visits. A good sign or not? Heyes wasn’t sure anymore.

Heyes sighed. He reached out his slender hand to his friend’s burning forehead and wiped the cold sweat away. Gently he ran his fingers through Jed’s damp hair. It looked dark now but he could easily recall its natural color. He had always loved these curls, knew them nearly his whole life. He knew how they felt, how they smelled covered with dust or rain, knew their color bleached by the sun or dark of sweat ... dark of blood ...

They both had endured so much – always together, never alone.

Something lacked in his life. Heyes knew it. His heart was empty. No exiting plan, no incredible loot and no company of any kind had ever filled it for long.

Well, certainly he had his share of bedmates but that’s exactly what they were and nothing more. He even made it a rule never to see one of them girls twice. It was too dangerous to develop favors and a point of weakness alike.

He had friends, but no close friends - there had never been someone he really trusted.

And there he lay. Sick, suffering ... a damned lawman but yet so much more. Even now he knew that their life-lines where twisted and bound. Jed had always been a part of his life and now that they had met again, he felt the emptiness which had dominated it in the last years just become more painful.

He studied the sweat-damp face on the pillow; restless eyes flickered under closed lids, the skin reddened by the fever still burning inside the body. Jed looked so young and innocent and reminded him of the teenager he left so long ago.

“A lawman,” he asked him, “oh Jed, why of all things did you have to become a lawman?” He already knew the answer but it held no comfort for him.

Now the patient went restless again. Another peak? Jed started tossing and turning, mumbling words inaudible but with undeniable urgency. Then a single whisper, “Heyes...”

The said one shifted closer to his cousin, cupped his face in his hands. “I’m here, kid,” he assured him empathetically. “There’s nothing to fear. It’ll be all right. I'll watch over you. I’ll come with you, I promise. Whatever you want - just get well again.”

It had always been a matter of trust and Jed was the one and only he trusted unconditionally, even now as they stood on different sides of the law. He realized it now.

Jed had always been the better part of his soul. They never were meant to be separated for such a long time. If he had a price to pay for that worst choice he ever made, he’d accept it. His only hope was it wouldn’t be the price of his friend’s life.

“C’mon Jed, don’t scare me. You can’t leave me now,” Heyes whispered while he changed the wet cloths meant to cool the overheated body.

“Calm down, Jed, will you? You know what? You remember what we planned when we were young? Earning money and move southwards then? To see those jungles and wild animals and beautiful black-haired girls?” Heyes chuckled. “You remember what is said about their outfit...?”

Heyes continued talking of foreign lands and good times they would share.

Every time he changed the compresses, he'd once again try to make Jed swallow some sips of tea. The bitterness of the brew was sweetened by wild honey to avoid resistance of the patient but most of it trickled down the chin anyway.

The night wore old and finally the darkness gave away the dawning of a new day. Jed lay quiet now, motionless and pale, his breath weak but steady. The temperature had decreased, if the fever finally broke had yet to be proven.

During the morning the temperature dropped farther and the restlessness had given away to a deep and calm sleep.

When it didn’t increase until evening Heyes allowed himself to relax.

-o-o-o-

It was night again when Jed finally woke up.

“Where am I?” he asked with croaky voice.

Heyes jumped off his chair, the book he held in his hands dropped carelessly to the floor.

“Kid...you’re all right? How are you?” he asked concerned.

“Feels like I've been overrun by a train,” Jed complained.

Heyes smiled quietly. “Interesting comparison. Someday you’ll have to tell me where you found out what it feels like.”

“What happened?”

“You started one of your fevers. Hadn’t thought you still developed them,” Heyes told him.

Jed groaned. “Now and then. Obviously, it had to be _now_.”

Heyes smiled at him. Gently he stroked a few damp curls off Jed’s forehead. “Hungry?”

He was answered with a quiet headshake. “Thirsty.”

Heyes poured him a cup of tea and gently lifted his head. Slowly Jed took some sips of the liquid and grimaced. “What’s that? You wanna poison me?”

“There’s no grand hotel here, you know. And it’s the best you will get in your condition,” he told him gently.

“Where am I?” Jed asked again.

Heyes hesitated.

Jed frowned. “What?”

“You’re safe here,” Heyes dodged the question.

“Where!?”

“Devil’s Hole.”

“ _WHAT!_ ” Jed startled and rose, just to drop back hard on the bed again, too weak to stay upright by himself.

“Sshh ... it’s all right. You’re safe here. Trust me,” Heyes tried to soothe him with a soft and calm voice.

“Trust you?” Jed asked in disbelief. “Damn, Heyes, you’re crazy! They’ll kill us! They’ll kill us both!”

“No, they won’t. They are my men. They trust me,” he assured him seriously.

Jed moaned and rolled his eyes. “Tell me, Heyes, honestly - is everyone who ever trusted you damned?”

Heyes beamed a smile at him. “Keep calm. They don’t know _who_ you are and you don’t know _where_ you are. I intend to keep it that way. Everything will turn out fine. Don’t worry, just get well again, will you?”

“That’s a pretty good risk you take,” Jed mentioned with a cautious tone in his voice and glanced at him. “Why?”

“Because of you,” Heyes answered gently. “Couldn’t just let you die, huh? You’d haunted me to my own last day.”

“Maybe I’ll do that anyway,” Jed answered with a weak grin.

Their eyes locked. Something dropped in its place. For the first time in years they shared a nonverbal exchange of thoughts again. A shining smile lit up their faces.

-o-o-o-

Some days later Jed was on the mend. The fever had broken and his appetite had returned. The cook of the day already complained about the amounts of food he tucked in. Heyes’s mood lightened up and he was in good spirits again. Several times a day he joined his men, talked and bantered with them and answered some of their questions.

“Will you eventually tell us, who’s that baby-faced kid you harbor at your cabin?” Wheat asked him at one of those occasions. “The boys get a mite nervous.”

“That’s the way to show your trust, huh?” Heyes countered and shot him a sharp look, just to show his amiable side again only a blink later. “He’s no danger. _The Kid_ ’s my cousin,” he added placably.

“The Kid!? Your cousin? Not much of a family resemblance, huh?” Wheat prodded. “What’s he here for? You’d like to start some sort of family business?!”

“Wheat, you’re calling for trouble when it’s not needed,” Heyes reprimanded him. “As far as I know, _I’m_ the leader here and you’re _second_ in command. You’ll trust me!”

“ _Trust you!?_ ” Wheat snorted.

Heyes gave him time to let the words sink in and shifted slightly. Suddenly his stance was menacing and dark sparks smoldered in his eyes.

Wheat conceded visibly. “Yeah. Sure. I trust you.”

“Fine.”

The air of tension dispersed.

“When _the Kid_ ’s well again we’ll leave. He won’t get to know one of the paths in here,” Heyes paused and looked around thoughtfully. “Speaking of leaving - I’ll go with him and I might not return for a long time. I’ll leave you in charge, Wheat. If I’m not back in spring, feel free to vote for a new leader, alright?”

Wheat frowned. “That’s all? You simply go and that’s it?”

“Yeah, it’s that easy. No need for you to stab me in the back.” Heyes winked and Wheat showed enough common sense to look contrite.

Jed – ‘ _the Kid_ ’ – watched the exchange from the front porch of the leader’s cabin. He was fascinated by Heyes’s body language and charisma. He ruled his men just by his will. Jed knew Heyes had another side, too – dark and threatening. It showed up in his eyes sometimes, but he hadn’t witnessed its outbreak yet. If they were lucky, he never would.

A few minutes later Heyes joined his cousin on the porch.

“Seems like I’ve got a new name now, huh?” ‘the Kid’ asked him.

“Yeah, it seems so. How do you like it?”

“ _The Kid_?” he wrinkled his nose. “I guess, I have to get used to it, first, as much as to the thought of having an _outlaw name_!”

Heyes beamed him a full dimpled smile and patted his shoulder. “You’ll survive it!”

-o-o-o-

Jed was curious about the men, but Heyes did his best to keep them separated, trying to protect Jed as well as his gang. It was like an ambitious dance on a razor but he managed it very well, keeping an eye on everything all the time. But in the end, it wasn’t possible to avoid encounters without getting suspicious and Heyes relented somewhat.

Well, there truly were no gentlemen among these outlaws, like Jed had assumed some months ago, but some of the boys seemed to be all right to Jed, especially Kyle. He had a simple and friendly mind and Jed wondered how he got into a life of crime and survived. Others appeared more devious like Wheat and Lobo. They alerted his instincts and he always watched his back cautiously when he knew them to be somewhere around.

Jed especially liked Preacher, a former man of God, who left his vocation behind for reasons he didn’t mention to him. He was the only one of the gang Jed got to know better and maybe after some time, they could have become good friends.

All in all, the gang wasn’t what he’d expected. Well, they were a wild bunch and had their share of criminal potential, but none of them was particularly vicious or enjoyed violence. For certain, they were no choirboys, but he’d seen enough hardened criminals to notice the difference in their behavior.

Jed, usually calm and amiable himself, got along well with them and it only took a few days until the presence of _the Kid_ was no nuisance anymore. The outlook of his soon to be departure suppressed rivalry which a new member of the gang probably would have awakened. Anyway, Jed hoped none of them would ever cross his path again. He would be sorry, if he had to deal with them _businesslike_.

-o-o-o-

On a beautiful autumn day, Heyes and Curry left Devil’s Hole heading for Cheyenne. Jed was blindfolded, his horse led by Heyes. Some of the boys kept them company until they arrived at the hidden pass through the surrounding mountains.

The farewell was short but heartily. Besides his temper, Heyes had been a good and prudent leader and the last years had been prosperous for the gang. It wasn’t easy for him to give up his protection of his men. He was justly suspicious of Wheat’s leadership qualities in the long run.

He took a few minutes for a last glace over the place that had been his secure haven during the last years. Then he turned his horse, spurred it and headed for an unknown future.

Down at the plains Heyes released Jed from his blindfold and handed him the reins of its mount. Jed already knew the crossing but had only few hints of where they had come from. He didn’t intend closer explorations. He had been trusted and wasn’t one to betray this trust.

“You’re all right?” Jed asked, studying the face of his cousin, and received a confirmative nod. He drove his horse around Heyes’s and took over the lead, heading towards Cheyenne once more.

It would take a few days to reach their destination and even though there was no need to hurry - even less for Heyes - they pushed their horses into a swift pace. The nights became noticeably colder now and the stiff northern wind announced an early winter.

As often as possible they stopped for the night in towns. During their journey they had accomplished a routine for their nightly arrangements. At first, Heyes had tried to persuade his cousin to give them more space, but without success. Jed insisted on shared rooms and sometimes they were lucky to get one with two beds. If not, they didn’t mind it either. Everything was better than sleeping on the cold hard ground at this time of year.

Heyes was still under observation, there was no doubt about it, but they made themselves as comfortable as possible.

There was no talk about escape or handcuffs anymore, Heyes actually wore his gun. They travelled as companions, as friends and enjoyed the company of each other.


	3. Cheyenne

It was an uncomfortable and rainy day when they arrived in Cheyenne a few days later. The dark and heavily clouded sky looked little promising and resembled Heyes’s mood.

Jed stabled their horses and headed towards a hotel. The dark-haired outlaw, who had expected to inhabit a cell as soon as they hit the town, didn’t ask but followed him. The clerk at the ‘Drover’s Arms’ seemed to know the blond marshal very well. He greeted him with his name and reached out for the keys automatically.

“No, Harvey, not this time. I need a room with two beds today,” Jed interrupted him friendly and smiled at him. “And can you get us a bath and two meals upstairs?”

“For sure, Marshal Curry. I’ll send you the man-servant in half an hour, if it suits you.”

“Half an hour is fine, Harvey, thank you.”

The room was clean and comfortable. Jed threw his saddlebags on top of one of the beds and invited his cousin to take the other one. Heyes placed his belongings at the nightstand, stripped off his gloves and untied his gun belt. Carefully he rolled it up and handed it over to Jed, who accepted it with a grateful nod.

“Time to give in now, huh?” Heyes said quietly.

“Time to adjust to the circumstances,” Jed countered and gave him an encouraging smile. “I know, that’s one of the things you’re best at, besides adjusting circumstances.”

“Why are we here?” Heyes asked and allowed himself to show Jed how confused he actually was.

“No need to hurry, just because I know what I have to do. The next days will be pretty uncomfortable for you. Get warm and cleaned up and enjoy your supper. Everything else can wait.”

They enjoyed a companionable afternoon bathing, eating, talking as if they didn’t know what had to happen in the end.

The light faded early on this dusky day and it was already getting dark when Jed guided his cousin towards the Sheriff’s office. They made their way in silence. There was nothing left to talk about.

They entered the office and Jed greeted the officer on duty. They already knew each other and seemed to keep a friendly relationship. Heyes stayed in the background, watching their exchange. Sheriff Anderson glanced at him several times and Heyes replied with a nod and a slight but serious smile.

“Take good care of him, George. He can be a real pest, but treat him well, will you?” Jed asked.

“C’mon Jed, I’ve always been fair”

“I know that, and I appreciate it.”

“Do I have to search him?”

“That won’t be necessary. He’ll behave himself. The worst thing is trying to shut him up if he talks too much.” Jed winked. “If you get problems, call me. I’m at the ‘Drover’s’ as usual. Whatever happens, I assume full responsibility. I’ll sign that for you.”

“You’re mighty generous today. What’s so special about him, Jed?”

“Call it personal interest. Maybe I’ll tell you one day – preferably along with a cup of coffee and a piece of your wife’s wonderful apple pie. Speaking of her give Edna my regards, will you?”

George Anderson laughed. “I will! She’d be deeply disappointed if I didn't. She still has a favor for you and regrets that she married me before she ever met you – at least that’s what she tells me all the time when she’s mad at me.”

“Jeez, everybody would have taken me for her son,” Jed laughed and Anderson chimed in before they became serious again.

“Time to put him behind bars, huh?”

“You’re right. Let me take care of him.”

Sheriff Anderson rose a brow but handed him the keys. “As you wish, Marshal. But I have to admit, I’m pretty curious about the tale you have to tell me. Let’s see on Sunday after church? Take lunch with us?”

“I’ll let you know. Depends how I get my task finished here.”

Anderson nodded. “Well, then put your bub to bed, Jed. I’ll prepare the paperwork and see you when you leave. What’s his name?”

“Register him as Joshua Smith; temporarily in investigative custody.”

Jed motioned Heyes towards the separated cell block. He escorted his cousin to an empty cell, led him in and closed the door. His chest constricted.

“There’s no other way. You know that,” Jed told him with regret. “Hold on, will you?”

“Not much of a choice, huh?” the big brown eyes behind the bars showed sadness and ... fear.

Jed stuck out his hand and grabbed Heyes’s forearm. “I know you _have_ choices. And I know you won’t make wrong decisions now. I trust you, _Joshua_ ,” he assured him. “I’ll be back.”

“Jed ...” Heyes trailed off and paused. “Whatever happens, I’m glad I met you again. I want you to know it.”

“I know... And so am I. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.” Heyes paused and choked hard. “Time to say goodbye, I guess!?” he said but his eyes wouldn’t let him go.

Jed smiled and shook his head. “Time to say _goodnight_. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Heyes nodded, lay his hand on Jed Curry’s and their eyes locked. The blue ones showed reliance and trust, the brown hope and fear. A quiet smile lit up Heyes’s face before he changed his stance. Within a blink the man behind the bars was a natural leader again, calm and self-confident. He stepped back and gave the impression of being here of his own free will.

Jed watched him fascinated. There wouldn’t be a time, when Heyes’s lightning change of guises wouldn’t impress him anymore. He showed him a last reassuring smile before he turned around and left.

He returned to their hotel room. It seemed empty now. Strange thing how fast one could get used to something - or someone. He already missed Heyes’s company.

-o-o-o-

The next morning, Marshal Curry first visited the governor’s office. He didn’t feel comfortable in his suit but estimated it wiser to conform to conventions instead of his own favors. If one wanted to howl with the wolves he’d rather wear fur.

“Good morning,” he greeted the secretary with a winning smile.

“Good morning, sir. What can I do for you?”

“I’m U. S. Marshal Jedediah Curry. I have to see Governor Hoyt.”

“Do you have an appointment, Marshal?”

“I have to admit I don’t have one. But it’s very urgent.”

The secretary sighed and seemed pretty unimpressed. “Probably the most spoken sentence here.”

Jed Curry chuckled. “I guess, you’re right. Nobody would make the effort to come here if he wasn’t convinced his issue is important.”

“I have to disagree, sir. There still are the ones who estimate themselves as important enough to visit without good reasons.”

“I hope, I’m not part of this category,” Curry objected with a quiet smile. “Indeed, I have a proposal, which might release the governor of one of his long-term problems instantly.”

“You still have to make an appointment first. How about next month?”

“I really can’t wait so long. I need an immediate response.”

The secretary sighed again. “Would you let me know about the concrete matter?”

“I’d like to keep it secret until the governor himself heard it. Let me just say I can show him a way to release him of the public pressure he has to stand because of one notorious and elusive outlaw.”

The secretary lifted his brows in surprise and rose. He stepped to the strong wooden door nearby, knocked and opened it.

“Governor Hoyt, here is U. S. Marshal Curry who claims to have a solution for the Hannibal Heyes case.”

“Thank goodness! Send him in!”

Jed Curry grinned and shook his head.

The secretary turned around and led him in.

“Governor John Hoyt, U. S. Marshal Jedediah Curry,” he introduced them.

“Sir.” Curry greeted the governor of Wyoming with a nod.

“Marshal. Please, take a seat.” The governor studied his visitor curiously. “You really have a plan of how to catch Hannibal Heyes?”

“That’s not quite the right term, sir. I’d prefer to say, I know a way to get him out of his business.” Jed objected and handed him the note with the announcement about amnesty offers.

Hoyt took a short look at it and stared at Jed Curry in disbelieve. “You can’t be serious!”

“Sure, I am, sir! I have no doubt, that a hundred men can go after him for another couple of years without success - let alone keeping him in custody - or you can stop him with a simple signing.”

“You must be kidding! The railroad and bank managers queue and press me to threaten him with severe punishment and you want me to let him go scott-free? That would be political suicide!”

“Pardon, sir?”

“They wouldn’t support neither me nor my requests anymore. This one outlaw caused more trouble than half a dozen others! At least they demand, that I shall stock up the reward. They’d preferably see him hang...”

“But sir, he never committed a hanging offence!” Jed Curry kept his poker face but was scared to the bones. “He’s not as vicious as it seems. He kept his men in reins and during their robberies nobody ever got seriously hurt! There are much larger menaces to the public riding the outlaw trail who have lower rewards on their name.”

“I never said, the demands are reasonable.” The governor sighed and shot him a sour glance. “But neither is your suggestion. Amnesty!? That’s ridiculous!” Hoyt laughed. “He would just turn around and go on like before in another territory – or even stay here, laughing right into my face! I heard about his arrogance, he proved it often enough. After all there’s a good chance that he wouldn’t even be able to lead a law-abiding life, considering the habits and lifestyle he indulged.”

“Have you ever met him, sir?”

“For heaven’s sake, no!” stated the governor aghast.

“Then you can’t neither judge his character nor the degree of value he could be ... with all my respect ... sir” Jed Curry objected, forcing himself to hold on to the laws of courtesy.

Hoyt rose his brow but listened yet when the blond marshal continued.

“He’s outstandingly smart and his knowledge about safes and security matters is invaluable. If he could be convinced to work with us instead of against us, it would be worth every effort it takes. Even more for railroads and banks! We’d hit three birds with one stone: you’d be relieved of the political pressure, he’d be no threat anymore when he’d be taken out of the business and he could help to prevent or solve future crimes.”

“Would he agree to that? Betraying his former companions?” the governor asked suspiciously.

“No, sir. He has a significant sense of honor. But I’m convinced he will help us as long as it doesn’t cross his code.”

“He has to decide to which side of the law he will finally belong to!”  Hoyt stated strictly.

“With all my respect, sir, I insist. To force him to a decision would either break him or make him unreliable. Maybe he would even prefer to stay in a life of crime instead. Nobody would be served well with that!”

“For our sakes, I won’t ask why you seem to know him so well.” Governor Hoyt studied the young marshal thoughtfully. “You make a pretty good lawyer for his interests, Marshal. But I agree. I understand your concerns and maybe you are right. Give me some time to think over your arguments. I’ll see you tomorrow and let you know my decision in this case.”

“Thank you, sir. You won’t regret it.”

“I hope you’re right...!”

-o-o-o-

Jed Curry wasn’t happy but satisfied with the outcome. It had taken much less effort to convince the governor than expected. At least he had listened to him. He hadn’t thrown him out of his office. He had not even shouted at him or laughed in his face.

The young marshal grinned. Heyes had a special reputation in this office as it seemed, one with the label ‘ongoing annoyance’. He was pretty sure Heyes would enjoy hearing that.

Jed took a walk to the jail to see his cousin. He found Heyes inside the same cell he’d brought him in yesterday, but he hadn’t expected anything else. Not yet.

The moment his cousin noticed him – when he entered the cell block – he immediately jumped off his bunk and moved to the bars.

“Hi, Marshal.”

“Hello, Joshua.”

The prisoner whistled through his teeth and scrutinized him from top to toe, “Wow, Marshal, I have to admit the fine yarn suits you and you know how to wear it with style. All in your looks calls _a man of the world_. The world lost a con man in you!”

“I’ll remember it when I lose my job because of you. At least I’ll know about my strong points.” He snorted. “Good-looking. As if that’s something to build up upon.”

“Never underestimate the might of the looks: fine feathers make fine birds! It’s invaluable and can neither be trained nor bought. One has it, or one has it not. _You_ have it!”

Jed laughed and shook his head. When he became serious again a glint of amusement remained in his eyes. Jed reached out and grabbed the bars close to Heyes’s own hands and studied his face. “You all right?”

“Well, I think so. The roof doesn’t leak, the draft is bearable and the meals come regularly. What else can a man wish?” the outlaw replied ironically. “In my opinion, the liberty of action and fresh air are overestimated.” He showed a lopsided grin. “Now, better company would be nice - preferably female one - but at least I’ve got time to read.”

He raised his hand and showed Jed a tattered book. His index finger marked almost the middle of it. “Your sheriff friend gave it to me. Seems to be a nice one, if I might say that.”

“Yeah, George is one of the good guys. I’m just wondering you noticed it.”

“Come on, am I known to been ungrateful?” Heyes became serious again and his eyes asked another question.

Jed Curry slightly shook his head. “I’ve got no answer yet, but I guess things went pretty good for us. The governor seems to be annoyed by the ongoing demand of your antagonists.”

“Antagonists, huh? So, it’s not only the fine yarn you’re wearing, but you’re a gentleman from sole to crown. What a fine line of speech you have today.” Heyes lifted his brow and smiled mischievously.

“... just to avoid the term _victims_ in here,” Jed added with lowered voice. “You’re in here for investigative reasons, nothing more and nothing less. To reveal your true identity could be too tempting for some of your ...”

“...antagonists. I understand. When do you expect an answer?”

“Tomorrow.”

Heyes nodded. “One more night...” he murmured. His eyes drifted into the middle distance.

A lot of weight lied into those three words. One more night in relative security, lowly guarded, almost free, everything in motion, everything possible.

“What will you do if he declines?” Heyes focused on his cousin again.

Jed locked eyes with him but kept silent. He just glanced at him thoughtfully.

Heyes laid his hand over Jed’s and shook his head. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret,” he asked him quietly.

“Don’t do anything _we_ will regret,” Jed countered.

Silence spread.

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Heyes told him with dark and low voice and held his glance.

With a last assuring smile Jed left him but promised to return immediately after his meeting with Hoyt.

Heyes returned to his bunk and lay down on his back, his hands laced beyond his head. Thoughts spun through his mind and kept him busy. He made plans. Plans for every outcome. With and without Jed. He dismissed every single one. Maybe it was just time to trust. And maybe it was time to pay the due...

-o-o-o-

The time until Jed’s appointment with Governor Hoyt seemed to stretch. It probably was the longest morning ever. Jed had tended his horse and cleaned his gun – about five times – and still it wasn’t even close to ten o’clock. One thing he left out was breakfast. It was impossible for him to eat anything today.

He asked himself again what he would do if the governor really decided to decline. Could he let Heyes slip away? Would he keep him in custody, delivering him to the mercy of justice? After all the law had already done to him?

Heyes had followed him, trusted him. He knew the risk, maybe better than Jed himself, who just started to realize the full scope now.

Jed Curry wasn’t naive, he was aware that justice and justness didn't always go side by side. Some things he learned during the last weeks made him doubtful about the reliability of the current legal system, even more after the news Sheriff Anderson had shared with him.

They had met in the previous evening for a few beers in their preferred saloon. A good friend of George Anderson had connections to the Territorial Penitentiary in Laramie who slipped out the latest news. Bad things had happened there lately and rumors just started to spread.

There had been a break in. At first a strange thought, but it had happened. A couple of masked men had made their way into the prison and lynched two inmates serving long term sentences there. Nobody knew who they were or how they were able to get in, and it didn’t seem that anybody was keen to find it out.

Everybody had a due to some basic rights, even prisoners. Someone who served his legitimate sentence should be considered as punished enough. The borders between right and wrong and between righteousness and crime seemed to be floating these days.

Heyes had been clear: he trusted Jed but only him alone and nobody else. As far as Jed could judge it, he was well advised to think that way. The young marshal never shied away to take responsibility but today it was a heavy burden.

Much too early he arrived at the governor’s office again. He fumbled on his tie. Jed never got used to wearing it and today, it seemed to have the serious intention to strangle him.

The secretary nodded friendly at him.

“Good morning, Marshal Curry,” he greeted him and smiled. “Take a seat. Certainly, you don’t have to wait very long.”

The marshal returned the greeting and strode over to the row of chairs but preferred to watch outside the window. He used the time to sort out his thoughts and refresh the arguments in his mind he intended to bring up when it would be necessary to restart the discussion once more. Now it occurred to him that it might have been helpful to discuss his strategy with Heyes once more.

If they hopefully got to spend more time together in the future, they had to relearn some essential things again. Building on the strength of each other was one of it. Heyes might have been the best intercessor for himself, if he had been able to rein in his arrogance and temper.

Jed imagined a meeting of Heyes and Hoyt; the young outlaw telling the hardened politician how to fill his position more efficient and effective. Without any doubt, Heyes would have suggestions and advice to share and might even make a pretty good consultant or politician himself one day. He could downright see Heyes's devious smirk and the unbelieving look on Hoyt’s face. A smile formed on Jed’s face and lit up his eyes.

When he heard the door open, Jed turned around. The secretary nodded at him and gestured him into the bureau. The governor welcomed Jed with a scrutinizing look.

“Good morning, Governor Hoyt.”

“Good morning, Marshal,” the strict man greeted him. “I hope you slept well.”

“Pardon, sir?”

“Maybe you will never sleep well again, because of the trouble you called down on all of us.”

Jed glanced at him questioningly and the governor continued.

“I don’t want to torture you: I decided to accept your suggestion, but with undiscussable conditions. I offer Hannibal Heyes the chance of amnesty when he proves that he is able to lead a law-abiding life. He won’t commit any crime within this or any other territory of the United States of America. What I don’t know is how to prevent him just changing the location and going on like before under another name.”

“He will not do that, Governor!” the blond marshal countered self-confidently.

“How do you want to convince me of that?”

“I vouch for him,” Jed Curry stated earnestly. “I give you my solemn word he will stay out of trouble as long as it is needed to convince you. I’ll ensure it or I will arrest him myself!”

“Well,” the governor continued slowly, “that reminds me of a new experiment I heard of, called ‘Trial Court Probation Service’. Would you offer to take the responsibility for Hannibal Heyes’s behavior and conduct him during his probation time? If you agree to that I will sign for you a special authorization and wire a request to release you temporarily from your additional duties to the U. S. Marshal’s Department.” He paused and looked thoughtfully at him.

“Please, don’t agree too hastily. Consider the consequences for yourself first. I inquired information about you. Your reputation within the department is impressive. Your usual duties may suffer from this additional task and if the attempt fails, your competences might be restricted and your career could be ended before it actually begun. Don’t underestimate that!

You’re a promising young man and could get far beyond your expectations if you further live up to the reputation you already have. Introduced to the right people and married into the right family ... you’d preach to the choir if you’re ever interested to get into politics. You could change a lot in this country.”

The young marshal listened astonished to the speech. The picture the politician painted for him seemed to have nothing in common with his real life. He couldn’t believe the politician was actually talking about him, an unknown orphan from Kansas without any money or family to back him up.

Immediately Jed was alerted. What was his intention? Was he trying to bait or con him? For he couldn’t figure it out at the moment, he just kept calm and took the praise with self-confidence.

“Sir, you honor me with your opinion. I don’t know today what the future will be, but the case we met to discuss today is very important for me. I’m aware that failure bears consequences but I’m aware too that success promises eminent benefits in many ways. I’m prepared to take full responsibility for the attempt and will do my very best to succeed.”

“Well, then all is said. I’ll transfer your assignment to my office and you’ll report directly to me. The probation for Hannibal Heyes will run for at least eighteen months with the option to extend it if necessary. There will be no legal right to prosecute a claim for amnesty, it will only depend on my final assessment.”

Jed nodded.

‘ _Trust_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _that’s_ _what it’s all about in the end. It’s all a matter of trust. Can I trust him? Can Heyes?_ ’

The governor continued: “The deal has to be kept secret until the amnesty is finally granted. Any breaking of the arrangements leads to immediate termination of the amnesty offer.”

Marshal Curry nodded again.

“It’s up to you how you will keep Heyes away from crime. Your report should contain notes about the experiences you have and your opinion how the probation principle could work out in a larger frame.”

Ah, there was someone interested to gain political capital who didn’t consider oneself too good to adorn oneself with borrowed plumes. Taking no risk but looking out for the harvest. However, as long as Heyes would be helped out of his misery, anything else was just a second thought for Jed.

“Agreed!”

He reached out and shook hands with the governor.

-o-o-o-

Heyes was skeptical when he learned about the deal the governor offered him.

“I just have to give my word to stay out of trouble...?”

“No, first you have to prove, you _can_ stay out of trouble. For at least eighteen months, maybe longer,” Jed set aright. “He will not force the hunt for you as long as you don’t commit further crimes.”

“Why should he believe me?”

“I stood in with my name for you.”

“You vouched for me?” Heyes asked in surprise and scrutinized his younger cousin. “And that made the difference? Who _are_ you?”

“Well, according to the governor I’m the next president to be. At least if I behave myself right...”

“President, huh?” Jed earned a skeptical look. “I’m not sure, I’d vote for you...”

“So? And why not?” Jed lifted his brow.

“Come on, Kid” Heyes teased him. “A president with an _outlaw name_!?”

Jed laughed and punched his cousin’s shoulder. Heyes flinched and rubbed his upper arm, but smiled at him.

“Jed, I’m grateful you’ll take the risk. I know what it means to you,“ Heyes admitted. “And I’m glad it made a difference.”

“Me, too. And surely I won’t ask for any reasons!” his cousin agreed.

They grinned and exchanged a warm glance.

“Whatever may come, you won’t be alone again. I’ll be at your side,” Jed told him while his smile broadened. “Maybe you’ll even live to regret it.”

Heyes laughed. “Maybe. But first, let’s find out how much trouble we’ve bought into!”

-o-o-o-

Two days later Marshal Jedediah Curry and Hannibal Heyes left Cheyenne, both of them free men. The arrangement they agreed to would be kept secret until Heyes's good-will was proved to the satisfaction of the governor, whenever that would be in the end.

Until then, he was given into the custody of U. S. Marshal Jedediah Curry.

Only time would tell whether the arrangement turned out to be good or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I have to thank HannaHeyes for proofreading. It was nice that you took the time and that you gave me feedback when I wasn't sure, why the story didn't work.
> 
> For those who are interested in historical informations I'd like to add that the first Probation agency in the Untited States was established in 1878 in Massachusetts.
> 
> You can get a short overview at Wikipedia:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Massachusetts_Probation_Service


End file.
